


pool games, wink

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yolo dude





	pool games, wink

After the clinging, oppressive heat of the hot tub, Griffin knows the pool’s gonna feel cold as _shit._

But everyone else has gone back up to the hotel, and he and Nick are the only ones left poolside. And Nick’s laughing at nothing, flushed and messy and more than a little drunk, and Griffin feels exuberant and bold and also a tiny bit childish, so he grabs Nick by the hand and hauls him to the edge. 

“We go on three,” he says, just barely keeping his own clumsy ass from tumbling over prematurely. 

“Nooo, Griff,” Nick giggles, halfheartedly trying to step away. He doesn’t let go of Griffin’s hand, though, a fact that sends a tiny shiver down Griffin’s spine for a reason he can’t name. “It’s gonna be _cold-”_

_“YOLO, DUDE,”_ Griffin howls, and yanks them both in.

There’s a second where the chill of the chlorinated water sends a shock through Griffin’s whole body, stopping every sensation but Nick’s hand in his, not letting go. And then they’re spluttering, heads bobbing out of the water as Nick throws his wet hair out of his face and laughs until he coughs. 

“Fuck you,” he gasps, grinning - but Griffin can’t retort. He tries for words but words don’t seem to come. 

Nick’s beautiful. 

Griffin knew _that,_ of course. You couldn’t spend more than a few minutes with him without noticing the soft curves of his face, the indescribable feeling of his presence. Griffin had spent years watching Nick float in that untouchable bubble, present and completely unattainable all at once. 

But here, right now, lit from below by the neon blue of the pool lights, drunk and giddy, hair falling into his eyes, there’s no words for how beautiful Nick is. Griffin’s heart stutters.

And then (oh _god)_ Nick stops laughing. He’s looking back at Griffin, eyes wide and unreadable. Griffin’s suddenly struck by how ridiculously long Nick’s eyelashes are, and he giggles helplessly for no reason at all. He feels foolish, breathless. 

“Hey, Griffin?” Nick asks quietly, gaze steady. 

It’s all Griffin can do to choke out a whispered “Yeah?” 

“Can I do something really stupid?” 

And Griffin nods, because of course, he’d let Nick do anything to him. For him. Fuck. 

For a long moment, Nick’s perfectly still, keeping the moment frozen as waves splash up against the both of them, impossibly close. How did they get so close? Griffin can’t think, can’t breathe, is on the edge of saying something horrifically dumb and ruining everything- 

And then Nick leans forward and kisses him, and every loud thought in Griffin’s head goes silent. Nick’s mouth is soft because of _course_ it is, and Griffin leans into the kiss and makes a small, embarrassing noise because how could he do anything else.

After a drawn-out, breathless moment, Nick pulls back, near-panting, color blooming in his cheeks. He opens his mouth to say _something,_ to explain maybe, to apologize. “Griffin, I’m - you’re so - ” 

“God,” Griffin chokes, “Shut up.” 

And he pulls him in again, and the waves push them closer together, closer, as if to echo the only words that remain in Griffin’s head. 

_Finally._


End file.
